Robecca Steam
Robecca Steam™ Daughter of the Mad Scientist. Age 116 Killer Style: I would have described my style as rather old fashioned in this current time although I have been recently informed that it was totally "steam-punk" and quite "cutting-edge". This is a relief as no monster wishes to be thought of as dull. Freaky Flaw: My internal clock does not properly function and I seem to always arrive late. It seems not to matter how many alarms I set or watches I wear; nothing helps. Good thing I have a permanent mechanics excuse in the Headmistress' office. Pet: Captain Penny is my mechanical penguin. Working wings are unnecessary when one is equipped with a rocket pack. Fav Activity: I am quite the scaredevil and I delight in using my rocket boots to do stunts and tricks that make other monsters stop what they are doing to watch me perform. Biggest Pet Peeve: Rain. Fav School Subject: Metal shop Least Fav Subject: Home Ick. I am skilled, however, in the boiling of water. Fav Color: Copper. Fav Food: Even though I do not require traditional food, I am fond of ginger tea. BFFs: Rochelle Goyle and Frankie Stein Robecca Steam is a robot and daughter of a mad scientist. Her father seems to not be alive anymore, because the box shown at Toy Fair referred to her as an orphan. Classic MonsterEdit http://images.wikia.com/monsterhigh/images/f/fa/67yu.jpgAdded by Dandycandy98Robecca is a robot, a mechanical variation of the simulacrum archetype that in recent decennia has developed such as to no longer adhere to several definitions of what constitutes a simulacrum. The oldest 'robots' found in stories are the Automata of Hephaistos, the Greek god of technology and craftmanship. "Automaton" is Ancient Greek for "self-moving", and mythologically applied to a group of metal creatures resembling organic creatures that Hephaistos had created for various purposes. Most Heart diseaseHeart disease of them were animal-like in appearance, but Talos and the Golden Maidens were humanoid, and the latter even Hephaistos's personal assistants. It is arguable whether the Automata were actual robots or, equally likely, living statues made of metal. It is known various ancient cultures, among which the Ancient Greek, have had possession of or knowledge to impressive machinery, some of which are still not understood by modern science. At the same time, myths also featured more magically animated creatures such as Galatea (ivory), Pandora (earth) and even humanity as a whole (earth), leaving it unclear how the Ancient Greek envisioned the metal creatures in their myths. The earliest definite robot or robot designs known about are creations by Leonardo da Vinci from around 1495. The idea of creating mechanical creatures to perform various kinds of labors has since been pursued with slowly building fervor. It wasn't until 1920, however, that finally the term "robot" was invented. Before, various descriptive phrases and words like "automata" had been used. "Robot" has been coined in the book R.U.R. from Karel Čapek. It is adapted from a word found in many Slavic languages and means "work" or "worker" to "slave" and "slavery". The term was further popularized by Isaac Asimov. As simulacra, robots are creatures used in fiction to generate fear for what is similar but not quite the same (automatonophobia, xenophobia, and a slice of technophobia), but also to question what a being needs to be considered worthy of personal sovereignty. In short, what makes a human 'human'. Or in Robecca's case, what makes a monster 'human'.